


Like Rats

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine youre trapped somewhere with Dean.  After several hours with no sign of rescue, he tells you that he wants you and takes you against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Rats

I could feel the bead of sweat crawl slowly from the nape of my neck down to the collar of my shirt before I wiped it away. My legs were stiff and I was beginning to feel sick as the hunger pang were turning to actual pain. My head was a little spin-y.

“It’s getting hotter in here.” I complained for the fifth time.

“Well, there is not much I can do, princess.” Dean growled as he lashed out at the elevator door and he kicked the door.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know the spirit would knock out the power grid, Dean.” I snapped, “I didn’t do this on purpose.”

Reiterating that with an eye roll and got a grumble.

“You just wanted to get me alone. Closed quarters with no chance of Sammy interrupting.” He smirked at me from the other side as he pulled his legs up.

Though I had a massive crush on Dean, trapping us in an elevator was not on my list of sexy places to get him alone.

“Not so much.” I grumbled then puffed air towards my forehead. I sat forward and pulled the shirt I was wearing off and dropped it to the side. Dean scanned me with his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

“I’ve seen you eyeing me like a piece of meat all week. I don’t blame you…” Dean grinned.

I rolled my eyes and frowned at him.

“I thought you were cute since the case in Greensboro.” Dean said with no humor in his voice, instead there was something else back it. Something low and husky that gave me chills.

“That was like eight months ago!” I protested feeling a little left out as the realization of the amount of time had passed since I last saw him, “Why didn’t you act on it?”

“Mark of Cain. Abaddon and Metatron. Ring any bells?” Dean quipped with a smoky voice that had been in my fucking dreams and made me feel like I was going to explode.

“Yeah.” 

“Did it stop me from thinking about you… how I could get you alone?” Dean said staring at me with what I imagined was darkened eyes.

I froze as he moved across the floor to me, I heard myself swallow as my brain went haywire. 

“Thinking about how your lips on mine.” 

He was in front of me invading my space. My heart was drumming hard in my ears as I scanned his face. 

“Me?”

Dean laughed and smiled at me. He leaned in and kissed me. His lips were soft and pliable against mine. 

I think my heart stopped. I held my breath and felt my whole body turn into fire. 

“Yes, you.” He said as he pulled away. I went back in and selfishly kissed him again. My hands touched the sides of his face as I leaned into him. His knees pushed mine apart as he scooted in between my legs and kissed me eagerly. 

Our kisses started something soft and chaste then quickly turned into urgent and needy. I pushed the blue Carhart shirt off his shoulders as he kissed my throat and worked towards my shoulder. His fingers gripped at my sides and pulled the hem of my top up a little. His fingers gripped my bare skin. He pushed me up so we were standing on our feet. 

He pulled my top over my head then removed his own shirt. He kissed over my chest and breasts. I worked on his belt and the button to his jeans. He pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled up at him and reached for his neck to pull him to my level.

“I liked you back then.” I said softly feeling my face grow hotter and my insides knotting tighter.

“You should have said something.” He said quietly as he pushed my jeans down.

I kissed him again as his fingers looped into my panties and dropped them with my jeans. His hands cupped my ass as he lifted me up. All the clothing on my lower body slipped off my feet and landed on the floor. I could feel the cold metal hand railing touching my skin. I nervously laughed a little against his lips. 

“You sure?” he asked. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him closer.

“Yes.”

He kissed me hurried as I ran fingernails through his hair and pulled at his scalp. There was pressure that turned to fullness as he slowly pushed inside of me and stopped. My breath hitched and a small moan came out. His forehead pressed to mine as he eased himself all the way in. 

Dean kissed me. His hands repositioned with one on my back, and one on my neck that moved to my breast. He worked his hips slowly against mine. He picked up speed forcing my heard breaths to turn into moans. I grabbed his back and dropped my head to his shoulder, placing small kisses and nips at the skin of his collarbone. I kissed the tattoo on his chest and the scar just below it. 

His hips rocked into mine as he groaned my name. I felt pressure building inside my stomach that started as a knot then turned into a cord that was coiling tightly around in my guts. 

“Dean!” I cried out and grabbed his hair. He kissed my neck then groaned something unintelligible into my skin. 

“Please!” I begged as he went faster and a little deeper. The hand that had been gripping my breast was between my legs and rubbing fast messy circles at my clit. The pressure and fullness mixed with the circles against my clit and sent electricity through my body. My legs stiffened and I felt my inside clench. I held my breath in as all the stimulation were too much, I couldn’t stop it from barreling at me like a freight train.

I came hard on his cock, gripping at his skin with my head on his shoulder. He groaned and breathlessly praised me as he thrusts started to slow and become uneven. I looked up to see Dean’s mouth fall open as he wordlessly cussed. He raked his teeth over his swollen pink lower lip and inhale hard. His eyelids were heavy as he leaned his head back. His chest was flushed with small bites across the map of his skin that mixed with silver-y white scars. 

“Fuck.” He said as Dean stilled his hips.

Dean gave a few sloppy pushes then put his whole body against mine. We were both panting and covered in a fine layer of sweat. He pushed the hair back from my face and kissed me. His nose bumped mine and forced a smile out of both of us.

“Dean!” Sam’s voice came from outside the metal doors.

My heart jumped and my eyes locked on to his.

“I’m fine Sammy.” Dean said without breaking eye contact with me. 

“I’m getting you guys out!” Sam shouted again, “Is she with you?” 

“Yeah Sam, were doing just fine.” 

Dean kissed me again.

“That was well worth the wait.” Dean said as he eased himself out and lowered me to the floor. I grinned up at him feelin stupid and like I was going to float away. 

“Don’t make this weird.” I said warning him even though I knew that I would be the one to make it weird.

Dean bent down and grabbed my jeans. He yanked the teal panties from the pile of clothing and stuffed it into his pocket with a wicked smile. I yanked my jeans up and gave him a fake glare then smiled.

“Now, you have to come find me again.” He said as he buttoned his jeans.

I hesitated trying to think of something witty but my brain was jello. I pulled my bra on as Dean pulled my tank top over my head then kissed me. The metal doors slowly opened as Sam pried them apart. There was a gap no bigger than the span of my shoulders that he poked his head in.

“Cozy. Come on.” Sam said the offered his hand to me. I smiled at Dean and took it to freedom. 

“Wait for me!” Dean shouted from inside the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own but I do love Dean Winchester.


End file.
